Reflection of another world
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: The Doctor meets a new companion, Jessica White, who is thirteen years old. She turns to him for help because murders are being committed one after another, and the only thing connecting them is a mirror, which aren't mirrors at all...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Jessie White stood by the car, bored. The drizzle blurred her vision and she blinked and sighed. She didn't really want to be at this party, but her mum had forced her. She was a tomboy and so hated parties and discos. She smoothed down her short denim skirt and then suddenly heard a scream penetrate through the air. Rushing through the back door of the hall, she ran up the stairs and to the rooms. The scream stopped, but it had come from the end room. She burst in and stopped short. A woman was on the floor, dead. There were no bloodstains…nothing. The only thing that was in front of the woman was a large mirror, reaching down to the floor.

A second later a strange distant whirring started and Jessie ran to the window and stared. A blue box had appeared at the back of the hall and out walked a man, wearing a tweed suit and bow tie with floppy brown hair. She stared. Who was he? How had that box appeared like that? Then she saw the words written on the box. POLICE. As quick as a flash she ran out the room and down through the hall, passing the party. The police could help her with the dead body she had found. She soon found the man, showing a piece of blank paper to the guard. For some reason the guard let him through. She stopped him going any further by stepping in front of him and fired her question to him: "Are you the police?"  
The man blinked. "Well…I'm better than any police you'll ever find." he said grinning. His face turned serious. "Why? Did you call the police?"  
"No. But I found something…in the upstairs room. I…erm…don't know what to do about it." she stuttered.  
"Show me." said the man, his voice grave.

Jessie led him up stairs, running all the way. She opened the door and he went in. He bent down next to the body. "Now this is _not _good news." he mumbled, half to himself. He looked up at Jessie."Who was she? What was she doing before she died?" he asked.  
"Um…I…erm…I don't know. I heard someone scream and rushed to the room, but I was already too late…" she said, her voice trailing off.  
"Screaming…" said the man under his breath. Next to the body was a hair brush, inches away from the woman's hand. "She was obviously looking in the mirror, brushing her hair…when something happened." he said, looking back at Jessie.  
"But _what _could have happened?" Jessie asked, feeling puzzled. Without answering, the man bounced up and strode out the room. Jessie followed.  
She caught up to him in the hall, where people were drinking and dancing. "Who are you?" she asked, walking hastily to catch up to him. The Doctor looked down at her. "I'm the Doctor, you?" he asked, smiling.  
"Jessica White, though most people call me Jessie. How can someone's name be the doctor?" she replied.  
"It just can be, I guess." answered the Doctor thoughtfully.  
"But…how did you get passed that guard at the door, you showed him a blank bit of paper. And…how did the box you…"  
"Wait." the Doctor's voice was sharp and Jessie jumped. "What do you mean a blank bit of paper?"  
Jessie looked confused. "Um…I saw you show the guard a blank bit of paper…" she started.  
"But it wasn't blank." he said, digging it out from his pocket. He handed it to Jessie and she looked at it, then back at him. "Um…Doctor…it's blank." she said.  
"What? Really? Let's see if it's just you." he said. He walked up to a man in a suit who was drinking some wine. "Sorry…just wanted to know. Does this piece of paper say anything?" the Doctor asked, not looking a bit embarrassed at asking a complete strange something as silly as that. The man looked at the Doctor as though he was mad, then he looked at the paper. "Yes, it says you are the…" the man began, but the Doctor cut in.  
"Thank you." he said, and walked on. Jessie looked at the paper again. "It's still blank. How come that man can see it and not me?" she asked.  
"I don't know. It's physic paper, tells you whatever I want it to. Every human and alien can see it…apart from people that know what it is…" he glanced at Jessie. "Which means you know what it is…or you are the same species as me, which is very unlikely."  
"I've never heard of physic paper. And what do you mean…your species?" she asked, looking suspiciously at the Doctor. Instead of answering her, he went straight outside and into the box, which evaporated into thin air.

Jessie sat at her bedroom window that night, recalling all the events of the evening. What did the Doctor mean? His species…was he an alien then? And was that box some type of spaceship. All the things he had said buzzed in her head. Physic paper…what was all that about? And why couldn't she see it when everyone else could? Was there something wrong with her? Jessica shook her head and climbed into bed. She would just have to let it go. She fell asleep, dreaming of blue boxes and spaceships…

A sound awoke her in the night. She blinked as the room swam into focus and sat up in her bed. The noise continued, a sort of whirring. Where had she heard that before? In a film? Perhaps it was just a dream she had had…  
Then suddenly it snapped into place. She remembered the events of yesterday and was by the window in a flash. The blue box was back. And the Doctor stepped out and stared up at her, grinning.

**Author notes: Hey this is my second fan fiction so hoped you liked it. Btw i don't own anything from Doctor Who (I think you all know that, but oh well) apart from Jessica of course :), THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Jessica wasted no time in getting down the stairs. The Doctor smiled at her as she stepped out into the garden, throwing on a jacket over her nightdress. "So…you came back." said Jessie, looking at the Doctor as she walked over.  
"Yeah, I was just going…um…back in time…no sorry that doesn't make sense to you…I was…um…" the Doctor stammered, looking confused.  
"Doctor, just spit it out for god sake." said Jessie impatiently.  
"Ok…basically…I have a time machine." said the Doctor awkwardly. Jessie stared at him with wide eyes.  
"You mean…that box is a time machine?" she asked in disbelief. The Doctor nodded. "Can I see inside it?" she said hopefully. The Doctor considered for a moment. "Fine, but you can't tell _anyone _about it." he said and he put his finger to his lips. Jessie put a finger to her lips, agreeing, and the Doctor opened the door wide of Jessie to enter. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she knew it would be something amazing. And she wasn't let down. She opened her eyes and stared around. The inside was huge, a giant control system standing in the middle. The floor was made of metal meshing, with another floor underneath. She walked up the ramp, holding on the bars and stared open mouthed. There was a giant screen in the corner and a small one on the controls. Reaching high up to the roof of the TARDIS, which seemed miles away, was a blue cylinder. The Doctor grinned and stepped in after her. He closed the door and ran up the steps. "Welcome to the TARDIS." he said, still grinning.  
"It's…It's…" she began breathlessly."Bigger on the inside, yeah I know I noticed. It's another dimension." The Doctor said.  
"What does it do?" asked Jessie.  
"Everything. Now…what we need to do is find out what happened to that lady. I went back in time, but the TARDIS wouldn't land. So I took the information and stored it on the screen here. So…" he said, pressing some buttons and leavers. The screen behind Jessie suddenly lit up and she span around. There was the picture of the woman that she had seen dead. But now she was alive, in the same room, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. The doctor pressed some buttons and the screen focused on the mirror. "Look." he said. Jessie looked, but couldn't see anything strange. "What?" she asked, still staring at the screen.  
"The reflection isn't moving. And yet…" he pressed a button and the screen zoomed back out. The woman was continuing to brush her hair, "She is." Jessie stared for a moment and then turned to the Doctor. "Perhaps the footage just stops if you zoom in. I mean, the woman didn't seem to realise she isn't moving in the mirror." she said.  
"Yeah…that's weird. That she can't see that the reflection isn't moving, I mean." he said, half mumbling. He shook himself back into action after standing there thinking for a moment or two, and turned off the screen. "Perhaps there was a perception filter…but then we wouldn't notice it either…unless, it only looks like it's moving to the person who's looking into the mirror." he carried on, thinking aloud.  
"But, how can that be possible? I mean…it's just not…real!" Jessie said breathlessly. She was regaining strength after the shock of the TARDIS being bigger on the inside, and stood beside the Doctor. "How do you know what all these buttons do?" she asked curiously, deciding to change the subject for a while.  
"I…don't really. I just press what I think works, and it usually works." he replied, grinning. He ran a hand through his brown hair and stared at the screen on the controls, which showed a load of numbers and letters. "What does that all mean?" she asked.  
"Coordinates!" said the Doctor.  
"For where?"  
"Your house." Jessie heard the whirring noise that she had heard twice before, this time louder, and then it stopped. She stepped out the door and was back home. "What are you going to do?" she asked.  
"We need to go to that hall. Are your parents in?" asked the Doctor.  
"No, they are at the hall cleaning up. They organised the party…so we'll have to be _very _quiet." she said

The Doctor nodded and strode on down the path and round the front of the house. They carried on walking down a quiet country lane.  
"Where are we?" he asked."What?" Jessie questioned."Where are we…in England?"  
"Um…we're in Oakwood…" she replied slowly.  
"Right…never heard of it but I'm sure it's nice."  
"Well, it's very quiet. Just a hamlet…few houses and the town hall. And only one shop, which sells everything we need, but not much." went on Jessie.  
"Well, sounds like a good place to grow up." the Doctor said, smiling.  
"Well, I guess…but I've always wanted to travel. As soon as I'm old enough I'm going to travel the world." she said.  
"Well…you could do that before you grow up you know."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well…you could come with me. Travelling. In the TARDIS. Anywhere." Jessie stopped short in her tracks. "What…really?" she asked breathlessly.  
"Yeah…why not." said the Doctor, grinning again. Jessie could hardly believe it. The Doctor strode on, thinking to himself: _Another companion yet again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

They reached the hall a few minutes later. A couple of light were on in the building, but everywhere was silent. Giant silhouettes of trees loomed around them and the moonlight cast a ghostly light down on the one building. The Doctor shrugged his tweed jacket back on and carried on striding down the bath. Jessica hung back for a while. The black trees and ghastly moonlight gave her a funny feeling. She hurried after the Doctor and they crept behind the hall. "Where's the back door?" he whispered. Jessie tiptoed to the backdoor, which was locked. She told the Doctor in despair that it was locked and he took out a strange device with a bulb at the end. He pressed it on the door, a green light flashing brightly, and the door clicked open. "How did you…?" Jessie started, but the Doctor silenced her by putting his finger to his lips. She followed him into the hall, looking back every few seconds as if she expected someone to be following her. The darkness seem to fill every crack and so when they came across a flickering light they stopped and looked around. "Where are we…which part of the hall?" asked the Doctor, forgetting to whisper.  
"SHHHH! We're in the bit just below the rooms. The stairs are over there." explained Jessie in a furious whisper. Suddenly there was a noise. Jessie's Mum appeared through the door way and the Doctor and Jessie had only just got round the corner when she had reached the place where they had been standing. "I could have sworn I heard someone." said her mum, who then walked back through the door. The Doctor and Jessie let out a sigh of relief and hurried up the stairs.

They got to the rooms, which were fortunately empty now, and saw that the dead body had gone. "Someone must have found it." said Jessie, no longer whispering. The Doctor did not look so sure. He didn't dare go towards the mirror, considering his "Timelord senses" were sending out warning bells in his head. Jessie was about to step towards the mirror, not realising it was dangerous. The Doctor pulled her back hastily. "What?" she asked.

"Remember what I said, about the mirrors. They seem to be doing something to other people." he said. Jessie sighed and stepped back. "Well…there's nothing here. What did we come here for?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't have time to reply because at that exact moment the door opened and a woman stepped inside. But not just any woman. It was the woman that they had seen dead on the carpet just a few hours ago…

**Author note: Hey if your reading this, sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to leave it on a good cliffhanger :)****. Updates soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The Doctor didn't look scared. In fact, he just stood up, his face unruffled. But Jessie was good at reading people's faces and could see that inside he was scared, even though he stood powerfully and bravely. "Who are you?" asked the lady.  
"More importantly, who are you?" asked the Doctor, his voice suddenly turning dangerous. The woman looked confused. "I'm Susan Carter…" she said slowly.  
"No you're not. Susan Carter was dead this morning, and now she's not. So what is the creature inside?" he asked impatiently. 'Susan' put her head on one side and stared straight at the Doctor. "I wasn't dead," she said, in a truthful voice that didn't sound as if she was lying, "I fainted. I hadn't had anything to drink all day, or eat, and so I fainted. But my friend helped me…" she smiled, "So I'm ok now." Jessie stared at the woman. She could tell that she was lying, even though 'Susie' sounded very convincing. She could tell by the way she stood and moved. "You're lying." she said boldly, before she knew what she was saying. 'Susie' looked at her. "How can you know that?" she asked in a sharp voice.  
"Because I can read body language. The way you stand…you're lying." explained Jessie in a calm, knowledgeable voice. The Doctor stared at her.  
"But this is the way I stand."  
"Yes but you looked to the left. Anyone who lies looks to the bottom left." persisted Jessie. 'Susie' pursed her lips.  
"What are you doing in my room anyway? Get out!" she snapped, her eyes glinting dangerously. _There's something not human about her. _Jessie thought. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room. They walked down the stairs, completely forgetting to be quiet and to whisper. "How can you read body language so well?" asked the Doctor.  
"I just can. I could see you were scared in there, though you stood bravely." explained Jessie, not making eye contact with him. The Doctor's face froze. "Strange…" he murmured.  
"What?"  
"Well…it's just that…" But before he could answer Jessie's Mum came through the door, hands on hips, staring up at them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lydia shouted at Jessie. The Doctor leant against a wall, staring into space. Jessie was sat awkwardly on a chair, looking at the Doctor now and again. "I was…I was…looking for something I dropped at the party…" she mumbled. Jessie's mum slapped her and the Doctor looked shocked. Jessica clutched her cheek, which was flaming red. "You're lying! Why would you bring this man with you? Who is he anyway?" she yelled, her voice breaking. Jessie didn't answer and her mum slapped her again. She still didn't answer. She was about to slap Jessica again, but the Doctor pulled her back. "What do you think you're doing? Get out of here!" ordered Lydia, pulling her arm away from him. She raised her arm to slap Jessie."STOP!" the Doctor yelled. Jessie and Lydia looked in amazement at him. His face was like thunder. "What's the point in hitting someone? It's _my _fault she was out of bed at this time. We were looking for her phone." said the Doctor, saying the first thing that came to his head.  
"Yes but why are _you _helping her? Who are you?" she snapped.  
"I'm…her…teacher." the Doctor said, trying not to hesitate. Jessie could hardly believe he was sticking up for her. "Oh…and why were you here?" Lydia went on, tapping her foot, which Jessie knew was a danger sign. She would start shouting and banging in a second. "I was out here as well, looking for something. Then she came along and I said I would help her find her phone." the Doctor went on, without hesitation. He sounded very convincing. In fact he was so convincing that Lydia relaxed and stepped back.  
"Well," she said, her voice softening, "In that case I will stop shouting at you Jessica. But you are to go straight back home, and you will still have a very bad punishment for getting out of bed at night. The house might have been robbed with no one in it!" Jessie's face fell and she scuttled out the room. The Doctor took a long, stern look at Lydia, who looked back just as evenly. Then he departed from the room and to where Jessie stood. "You'd better get back home." said the Doctor, nodding towards the path.  
"What? I'm not…!" she protested. The Doctor put his finger to his lips. Jessie looked puzzled. "I'm only saying that so you're mum isn't suspicious. We'll go back to the TARDIS when we get to your house." he whispered. Jessie nodded, grinning. They started down the path.

"Does your Mum always do that?" asked the Doctor.  
"What?" Jessie asked.  
"Slap you?"  
She hesitated. "No…that was just in front of you. She normally hits me harder…" she said, embarrassed.  
"Blimey. I can't bear to imagine."  
"You don't want to." There was silence. "I don't want to go back there, you know. Tomorrow they won't give me food for a week probably." Jessica said, worried.  
"If we leave now then we can't sort out this "Mirror" problem." said the Doctor, "Which reminds me. I think I know what was wrong with the Susie Carter."  
"What's wrong with her?" They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor put the key in the lock and opened the door. They stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. "An alien had come through the mirror, somehow, and taken over her body." he explained. Jessie seemed to be following this, so he continued. "She certainly isn't human anymore."  
"So…what is she?" Jessie asked."I don't know. Until I know how they attack, I can't find out. But I found something else out. Susie Carter didn't blink at all when we were in that room. Which means the alien must have got into her through the eyes and couldn't control the eyes opening and closing." the Doctor said, sternly. "So something is hiding in the mirrors, and taking over people's bodies." said Jessie, slowly."Yeah. Except I don't think those mirrors are really mirrors…" he said.  
"Well what else could they be?"  
"I don't know, I can't know everything." The Doctor fiddled with some buttons on the controls, while Jessie stared into space deep in thought. Suddenly she looked back at the Doctor. "Do you think the mirrors are windows." she said. The Doctor turned to face her. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Well, do you think the mirrors are windows from one world to another…and the aliens, whatever they are, come through the mirror." The Doctor stared at her wide eyed. Then he exploded with joy and kissed a surprised Jessie on the forehead. "BRILLIANT! You're absolutely right! Why didn't I think of that?" he exclaimed happily. Jessie beamed, glad to have worked something out. The Doctor set to work tapping buttons and Jessie stood and waited. Now they had to find out what the alien was!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Jessie stood waiting, bored, by the screen on the TARDIS. "Can we go now, Doctor?" she asked, standing up straight and walking around. The Doctor didn't answer. He was down below the controls of the TARDIS and so Jessie couldn't see him. She lay on the wire messing and looked below to see the Doctor tangled up in wires and cutting them. "Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked. "You wouldn't understand." he replied shortly, and continued to cut the wires. Jessie stood back up and stared at some numbers on the screen. She recognised them as her house coordinates and then heard the whirring of the TARDIS. They landed and the Doctor sprang out the door, followed by Jessie. It was day time now, and the air was fresh and cool. Jessie inhaled the sweet scent of the countryside and then strode after the Doctor. "So…where are we going?" she asked  
"Back to the hall…we need to talk to Susie Carter." he said sternly. Jessie could tell he was scared…

"I told you to go away." said Susie, tapping her foot.

"Too bad. I'm not going until I get some answers. Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. Susie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know me." she said.

"Try me."

Susie hesitated. "Alright, fine. We are the Keroslates. Happy now?" she said, bored.

Jessie looked at Susie. No…this time Susie Carter was not lying, she could tell. "So, you're an alien?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Susie. The Doctor took a glance at Jessie and then looked back at Susie.

"So am I. So I can help you. If you need a planet…a home…a form, I can help you there. You don't have to take these innocent humans." he said angrily. Jessie stared at him, then realising this wasn't the time for asking questions to whether he really was an alien, stared back at Susie.

"If you don't mind, I have to go now. I have a plane to catch in half an hour and it takes that long to get to the airport. Good bye." she said. "No! Wait!" shouted the Doctor. But it was too late, she had departed out the door and the Doctor didn't see the point in following her.

Instead he paced the room up and down. "Come on brain THINK!" he said, frustrated. Jessie sat on the bed, thinking hard.  
"Well, at least I know who they are. The Keroslates. Come from their own planet, and - like you said Jessie - come through the mirrors, which in _this _house are windows. And like I said before, they come through your eyes to take over the body. But you must have to make eye contact with your reflection, and if you don't it uses a perception filter to see that the reflection is not moving.  
"And then they'll transform you into one of them. Right. But why? WHY?" he said, thinking allowed. Jessie watched him pacing the room. He then went to one of the mirrors and touched it. "DON'T!" shouted Jessie standing up. The Doctor turned his head to face her and smiled. "Like I said, you have to look at your reflection's eyes." he said, and then continued to touch the mirror with his hand. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and pressed the button. The mirror suddenly disappeared and a window appeared. Jessie leapt up and looked through the window. There was a strange dark sky, with orange lights and ash falling down and down, smothering the ground. "Is that their planet?" she asked.

"Must be. Perhaps there was a war going on, and they had to run away…" he said, his voice trailing off as he remembered the Time War and loosing all his family, friends and seeing those horrible bombs exploding and destroying the orange sky and…

"So they're trying to make this _their _planet so that they don't have to stay in their war." said Jessie sternly, disrupting the Doctor's thoughts. He nodded and they departed from the room, walking slowly. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. Jessie looked at him. _He's upset._ She thought, reading his body language. "What's wrong, Doctor?" she asked with concern. The Doctor stared at her, with a look that Jessie could not describe on his face.

"Did I say anything was wrong?" he asked.

"I can tell, from your body language."

"What am I doing that makes me look sad?" he said in a quiet voice. Jessie looked confused. She stared at the Doctor and suddenly realised that he didn't look at all sad. So how did she know he was? "I…I don't know." she stammered. The Doctor gave a small smile and then looked away. Jessie could tell the conversation was over, though she wanted to know why she could read body language this well. "Now…we need to find that Keroslate. If I'm right, she won't really be leaving, she was just saying that to make us think she's not here so we don't go looking for her. But the hideout must be somewhere around here." the Doctor said, his voice turning back to normal.

"And so we need to find the hideout, talk to these 'Keroslates', and ask what their plan is, and if we can help them to get to different inhabited planet to live on instead of this one." said Jessie, loosing her breath at the end of this sentence. The Doctor grinned."You must be one of the most intelligent kid I've ever met." he said. Jessie grinned back.

"That's the first compliment I've ever had." she said, still grinning, "Where do you think the hideout will be?"

"Well, you'd want to remember where it is, so I'd say under a massive…landmark." he said.

"But, there aren't any 'landmarks' here. In fact, there's hardly anything here!"  
The Doctor fell silent. He stared ahead of him, head on one side. Jessie followed his gaze and saw that they had come to a small shed. "But…I've _never _seen that before. I know every inch of this place…and that has never been there!" she said in disbelief.

"_Exactly_." said the Doctor, satisfied. "We've found their hiding place!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

They crept into the shed, worried that the Keroslates would be in there. But they weren't. Jessie spotted a large trap door and she rushed over to it. "They forgot to cover it. Not very clever, are they?" she whispered, grinning. She tried to open it but it was locked. The Doctor pressed the button on his Sonic Screwdriver and the door clicked open. "After you." he said, his hand out to gesture that Jessie should go down. Jessie grinned and started to climb down the ladder. The Doctor followed. After one minute of strenuous climbing they reached a large cave. "Where are we?" asked Jessie, but the Doctor put his fingers to his lips. Voices were coming from down below…  
"We need to act fast! If we don't our whole species will be wiped out in the war!" said one Keroslate. The Doctor and Jessie were crouching behind a wall, watching the Keroslate meeting. "We can't go any quicker. That transmitter is broken and so we can't send the template round this world!" argued the other Keroslate.  
"I know. But we can at least go to a smallish city and transform everyone there. At least then we'll have enough people to help us fix it." Silence fell as the Keroslates took this in. Jessie peered in and then almost screamed out with surprise. She fell back against a wall. The Doctor stared at her as if to say "_what_?"  
Jessie was speechless. Her mum was in that room.

"So, she's a Keroslate?" Jessie asked. "Yes."

"But, how come _I'm _not?"

"Because she was transformed a few days ago."

"You're acting like you knew she was a Keroslate."

"I did."

"How?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Because she didn't blink." he said.

Jessie stared in front of her, silent for once. "So, what were the Keroslate talking about," she said, recovering, "When they said about a transmitter?"

"You're mum is dead and all you care about is what a bunch of aliens are talking about?" he shook his head, grinning, "Well, they're obviously going to use a transmitter to make a window for their planet in every mirror of _this _planet. Then…well…everyone will…die." he said awkwardly.  
"So we need to find this transmitter and stop it happening."

"No, didn't you hear what they said? They said the transmitter was broken. We have to stop them from _fixing _it…talk to them maybe." explained the Doctor.

"Do you remember what happened the last time when you _talked _to them." she said, adding inverted commas with her fingers as she said 'talked'.

"Well…yeah. But still. Perhaps that was just Susie Car…" he coughed, "That Keroslate I mean."

"If you say so…"

The Doctor didn't look at all scared. But for some reason Jessie could tell that he was uneasy. He looked at her. "You can tell I'm uneasy about this, can't you?" he said slowly.

Jessie stared up at him. "Why? Why can I tell you're uneasy. I used to think it was body language…but now I realise it's not."

"I think I've worked it out…" the Doctor started, but was cut off short when they saw Jessie's mum coming straight towards them.

"So. Out of the house again are we?" said Jessie's mum. Jessie glared.

"Yes." she said defiantly.

"Don't be so RUDE! You are in the wrong! Leaving the house indeed! You're grounding. And why are you with your teacher…wait a minute. How can you have a school teacher?" asked Lydia. Jessie and the Doctor looked confused. Then they remembered that the Doctor had said he was Jessie's school teacher. But the Doctor had forgotten one important, vital piece of information. Jessie didn't go to school. She was taught by a tutor at home. "You're not her teacher, are you?" asked Lydia quietly.

"No…I'm her friend." said the Doctor.

"Then why did you tell me you were her teacher?"

"Because…I…well…"

Lydia started to shout. "YOU WHAT? YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARE…"

"SHUT UP!"

It took the Doctor and Lydia a few moments to realise that Jessie had just shouted. She looked as black as thunder and was breathing heavily. "How dare you talk to your mum like that, what do you-" she started, but was interrupted by Jessie.

"You're _not _my mum. You're a Keroslate! An alien!" she said, her voice wobbling.

Lydia didn't have an answer. She just stormed off towards her house. Jessie stared at the Doctor. "Uh-oh." she said. What was Lydia going to do to Jessie now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Sorry i haven't been updating to anyone who likes this story, but i've been watching that Doctor who episode on saturday at least three times and forgot all about this! LOL i'm so weird! Hope you like this chapter, please review! xxx**

**Chapter seven.**

The evening was coming and still Lydia had not come back. Jessie snuck into the house to grab a few things. She changed into some different clothes and stood looking at her room. She noticed a spider on the floor. Grabbing a pot and bent down and scooped it up, not scared at all. She disposed of the spider delicately onto the window ledge outside her window. She put the pot back and began to tie her shoe lace. Suddenly she heard a noise. She looked up, expecting to see the Doctor, and so was shocked to see at least six people who she didn't know standing in her room. She stood up at once. She stared around at the silent group and looked closely at their eyes. She stepped back in horror. They weren't blinking. She looked in the mirror, careful not to look at her reflections eyes. The door was behind her. She could easily slip out. But what if _she _spoke to these aliens? Perhaps she would be able to get more information out of them than the Doctor! "Wait! Okay…I know who you are. The Keroslates. And your planet is having a war and you want to transform everyone on this planet into your species by using the mirrors, which you turn into windows. Right, I get that. But your transmitter is broken, so you can't use it? Well listen. I have a friend who can help you find an inhabited planet and start over there, escaping the war. He has a spaceship. You can start on a different planet, put as many windows you like there and save your race. But you can't do that here." she said, her voice going on and on. She sounded very knowledgably, very grownup, very fair and…in fact, she sounded just like the Doctor.

The Keroslates looked at her. "Well…you may know all that, but there's something you don't know. One touch from us on your arm and you will become one of us." said a woman, her eyes glinting.

"If you can do that, why use the mirror attack?"

"Because we can only do the touch attack once and then the power runs out in our hand. So the transmitter is our only hope." said the woman again. Susie Carter stepped out of the circle, her hand out. "But I'm sure one person won't hurt…" she said.

Jessie stared wide eyed as Susie came towards her. "Wait!" she said, but Susie didn't stop, "Never mind then! I said WAIT!"

Still Susie didn't stop. Jessie just ducked from her reach. "Well, there's one thing that _you _don't know either. Never back a person against a door. Only idiot would do that." she said, slowly backing away towards the door, "Bye bye!" she said innocently, with a smile on her face.

She turned to go and stopped short. She was staring straight into her own eyes. The Keroslates had tricked her. Jessie was staring into a mirror, her eyes locking onto her reflection's. "That was a bit clever." gasped Jessie.

After several moments looking at the mirror, she rushed passed it and down the stairs. The Doctor was waiting for her by the TARDIS and saw her white face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jessie stared up at him, desperation flooding through her. "The Keroslates tricked me. I tried to back out the door, but they put a mirror there, and so…" she took a deep breath, "They made me look at my reflection's eyes."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver shone it in her eyes and she squinted. "Is one of them inside me?" she asked.

"I think so. It's still connecting with you…you're obviously not going to turn into a Keroslate just yet." he explained.

"How do we stop it transforming me?" she asked.

"Well…we need to find some way of showing that you are too strong to be taking over by another species."

"Yeah but how?"

"I think I know. You know that you can tell what people are feeling?"

"Yes."

"Well…it's because you have a low level ability to read minds. But not in every day subjects, just with feelings. But, you can't tell your own feelings. You can't really read your own mind of your feelings. Which is what you've got to try and do now." explained the Doctor, his voice grave, his eyes locked on hers.

"But, everyone else can read their feelings in their minds, if you put it like that, and that didn't help them." said Jessie, not really seeing how what the Doctor said made sense.

"I know, but if you can do it then it will be stronger than their thoughts and feelings. So try your hardest. What are you feeling right now?" said the Doctor. For the first time Jessie realised that she didn't know what she was feeling. She felt something inside her, but she didn't know what. "I don't know. Doctor this doesn't make any sense. Why don't I know what I'm feeling. It's just _crazy!" _she said, her voice impatient.

"Because you can read other minds for what they are thinking. I don't know why but if you can read other minds, that power can't be used for yourself. I think that's it."

Jessie closed her eyes. She concentrated hard, searching her mind for the answers. Why had she never realised this before? A huge bang erupted and her eyes flew open. The Doctor stared over at where a spiral of smoke was rising. "I have to go. Get in the TARDIS and do exactly as I was saying." he said, throwing her the key and running off. "But DOCTOR!" she said, but he was already a distant figure, running off. Away. And that was the first time that Jessica White had ever felt lonely.

The Doctor advanced towards the smoke. He spotted a group of Keroslates, in true form, circled round an object that he couldn't see. The true form of the Keroslates was nothing nice to look at. They were the same shape as human, with two feet, but had grey skin, which didn't seem to fit their body and so sagged off them. Their eyes were red and their noses were small pinpricks in their faces. Their hair was white, dry and short. "What have you done?" said one Keroslate.

"It wasn't my fault. The transmitter just blew up in front of me!" replied the accused Keroslate.

"Great."

The Doctor saw suddenly that the transmitter was in the middle of the group. "Well, at least we have that little girl now." said the Keroslate.

"I suppose. But now we've broken the transmitter even more!"

"We need to get back to our hideout. Anyone could see us here." said a different Keroslate. As if they all sensed at the same time that someone was behind them, the group turned and faced the Doctor. He ducked down just in time. "Lets go." they said and started off towards their hideout. The Doctor sat back against the bush. Why did they want Jessie so badly? What was she to them? He decided to get back to Jessie. But the temptation to follow the Keroslates took over him. He was already too used to being without a companion.

Jessie sat in the TARDIS, her eyes closed. She was so lonely and scared, thinking that every minute was closer to her death. The Doctor had been gone a while now and she had almost given up seeing him again. In fact she had almost given up on seeing _anyone _ever again. The loneliness closed in around her and suddenly she sat up. She was feeling something and she knew what it was! But…how? She could feel something, but she could never tell what it was. And now she seemed to know she was lonely. She suddenly felt a power well up inside her, as if a huge weight was being lifted from her. She struggled to breath and fell to the floor, gasping for breath. The last thing she saw was her reflection in the glass...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

The Doctor watched as the Keroslates heaved a big heavy metal object through the trap door. After a few minutes of waiting, he slipped down the trap door and, bending down, crept along the tunnel. The Keroslates were back in the room, Jessie's mum there as well. "What are we going to do?" asked 'Lydia'.

"We need to fix the transmitter. Then we can create more windows. We're stuck right now." replied someone.

"Yeah, but there's no one to fix it." replied Lydia stubbornly.

The Doctor appeared round the corner. "I can." he said, grinning around at the group.

Jessie's first memory was when she was three, her mum and dad had gone to the sea and had swam for two hours none stop. The sun was boiling hot and so they brought lots of ice lollies and then sat in the sun. Afterwards they went shopping, had lunch at a café and then went back to the hotel to the pool. That was the happiest day of Jessie's life. The vision wavered and another one flooded in. It was when Jessie was four and she had first gone to school. She was excited and happy. Then the vision turned to when she was bullied in year five and then she moved schools. The vision again melted and the memory of when she had argued with her Dad and slammed the door in his face. More and more visions flooded through of her life, flashbacks, until finally she was looking down on herself as a baby. And her Dad was saying her name. "Jessie. Jessica. Jessica. JESSICA!"

The voice was shouting and it snapped her back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and the Doctor's face was staring down at her, worried. "Thank god. Thought you were dead for a minute." he said, sighing with relief. He helped Jessie off the TARDIS floor and she stared around. "What…" she said, catching her breath, "What just happened?"

"You were fighting the Keroslate out of your body. It's gone now." he said, smiling.

"But…you said I can't tell what my own feelings are…"

"I know. I don't really know the proper truth yet. I'll work on it. For now we need to get back to the Keroslates. They're expecting me."

"Expecting you?" asked Jessie shocked, "Don't say you got caught spying on them?"

"Nah. Told them I'd help them fix the transmitter."

Jessie's eyes widened. "_What?" _she exclaimed, "If you help them fix it, they'll take over the world!"

"No…I'm going to make a deal with them. I'll get them to another uninhabited planet, where they can use the transmitter to make windows for their species to climb through from their worlds."

Jessie folded her arms. "And if they don't accept this offer?" she asked.

"Then…well…"

"We'll have to kill them?"

"Well…yeah. I guess so."

Jessie followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS and into the night air. "Wow, night already? How long have I been unconscious?" she asked.

"A while. Now, let's get back to the Keroslates' hiding place and make them that offer." said the Doctor, making his way down the path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

"What do you mean?" asked Susie Carter.

"We're going to help you fix the transmitter, so that you can go to a different, uninhabited planet to make the windows for your species to come through." said the Doctor, impatiently running a hand through his hair.

Susie laughed. "We didn't make the windows. They were already there, so we used them to get through to this world." she said, her face looking evil and smug.

Jessie stared at her. "What…you mean, someone else made them?" she said.

"Yes. Don't know who…"

"Well, anyway. What's your answer?" asked the Doctor.

"We don't want a desolate place. We want this world. So no, I don't accept your offer." Susie said, folding her arms.

"Great." Jessie mumbled.

"Then we'll have to stop you." the Doctor said, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly a group of Keroslates gathered, standing menacingly. "Then we'll have to kill you." said Susie, smirking.

The Doctor and Jessie backed against the door. "Run." whispered the Doctor. Jessie ducked and ran out the door and didn't look back.

The Doctor and Jessie finally got outside and ran towards the direction of the TARDIS. They ran inside, panting and out of breath. "Well…" said Jessie, "That didn't go to plan."

The Doctor pulled himself together and started to press buttons and then there came a bang on the door. Jessie jumped and stared. "Don't worry," the Doctor said reassuringly, "nothing can get through those doors."

Jessie sat down on the small seat and watched the screen. The banging continued for a few minutes and then a voice came through on the speakers. "You can't hide in there forever. We'll be waiting here for when you come out your tiny blue box."

Jessie looked at the Doctor. "We need to find a way to…erm…kill them." she said, uncomfortably.

"Yeah." the Doctor murmured, "We can set a trap."

"Like…"

"Well, if they look in a normal mirror it will kill them, I think.

"Why?"

"Because, they have a perception filter, to make them look like the humans that they climbed into. Otherwise people would be walking around with grey skin. So when they look in the mirror the perception filter break."

"Because if you look at yourself with a perception filter it breaks for some strange reason?"

"Yeah, it's complicated why. You wouldn't understand. But it would break their perception filter and then they would see themselves. And that's the Keroslate's one weakness. If they see themselves in a mirror, it kills them."

"Wait. Why would it kill them?"

"I don't know…" The Doctor said, then brightly he exclaimed: "Let's ask them!"

He jumped down the ramp and opened the door. "Doctor! Stop!" exclaimed Jessie, but the Doctor had already opened the door and stepped out. Jessie followed reluctantly.

"So, you lot, why does it kill you if you look at your reflection?" he asked.

Susie Carter and another Keroslate turned towards him. "Our perception filter would break. We attack by looking into other species eyes, and if we look into our own eyes we would be attacking ourselves."

"But, when you look at the person's eyes you just climb inside them…" Jessie started.

"No!" interrupted the Keroslate, "We kill the person with our eyes and then climb inside them."

"Oh of _course." _said the Doctor, annoyed with himself for not working this out.

"So how come we're not dead, if we are looking into your eyes?"

"Because our perception filter is on, and so we can control the eye attack."

There was silence. The Doctor still seemed to be annoyed with himself for not working out that the Keroslates kill with their eyes. "Well." said Jessie, impatient, "Thanks for the information. You've been very helpful."

She pulled the Doctor into the TARDIS. "So we could kill one of the Keroslates with the mirror, but how can we kill all of them?" said Jessie

"We could use the transmitter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could fix the transmitter, then we'll have to take an eye of a Keroslate and transmit that thing inside the eye to all of the Keroslates. Then it will be basically like the Keroslates looking into a mirror." the Doctor explained.

"Or we could just make the Keroslates look into a mirror at the same time…"

"No, Keroslates can control that eye attack thing with the perception filter, remember? They'd just turn it off."

Jessie stared at the Doctor. "You know," she said, "you know, that just might work."

"Course it will," the Doctor replied, grinning, "I made it up!"

Dusk was falling and the silhouettes danced along the ground. The Doctor and Jessie crept along towards the hideout of the Keroslates. "How are we going to get an eye of a Keroslate? We can't just kill them."

"Yes we can, with a mirror! There are some in their true form around…so we can take them."

"So we have to pull out an eye from one of them?"

"Yeah, if that's ok."

"Yeah, it'll be like dissecting an eye with that science tutor that taught me."

"Sure, except this time it'll be a human eye."

The Doctor took out a pocket mirror and advanced towards the hideout. "I just hope this works." the Doctor mumbled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The Doctor and Jessie crept up behind a lone Keroslate in true form, the Doctor holding his mirror. He winked at Jessie and she nodded. She grabbed the Keroslate, who was taken by surprise, and the Doctor thrust a mirror in front of its eyes. They watched it slowly die and Jessie knelt down by it. "Poor thing. Probably wasn't doing anything wrong." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn't bear to see things dying. The Doctor patted her on the back and then took the body to behind wall. A minute later he came back with a paper bag. "Yuck, is that…?" asked Jessie, her voice trailing off.

"Yeah." the Doctor replied, screwing up his face, "It _stinks_!"

"Come on, lets put it in the transmitter." Jessie said, grinning.

The Doctor started to press some buttons on the transmitter. The eye was in there already and everything was set. "All I have to do is press this lever, and they all die." said the Doctor after a few minutes. Jessie stared at him uncomfortably. "We're killing _a lot _of Keroslates." she said.

"Yeah, but they want to kill you…and there are six _billion _of you."

"Fair point. Get on with it then."

The Doctor stared down at the lever, poised in a position to pull it. "What are you waiting for?" asked Jessie impatiently.

"I don't know if I should give them another chance." The Doctor said, looking down.

"They tried to kill us, like you said. They deserve it."

The Doctor sighed, closed his eyes and pulled the lever. The light suddenly flickered and the Doctor and Jessie were thrown backwards onto the ground with a sharp thud. Jessie could see a strange electric beam blasting out the transmitter and splitting into different paths. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it faded away and stopped. Jessie pushed herself off the ground and went over to the transmitter. The Doctor followed. "Is it done?" asked Jessie.  
"Not sure. Let's go look."

The site was horrible. Keroslates in both forms were splayed out all over the ground…dead. Jessie bent down by her mum. "She was the same even when she wasn't a Keroslate. Horrible to me." her gaze shifted to her father, "Him as well? I got no family left…"

The Doctor came over to her and put his arm around her. A tear escaped from Jessie's eye. "Don't know why I'm sad. They were so horrible to me…I should be glad."

"Well…it's cos' they were the only family you've got, I guess."

Jessie stood up and wiped her eyes. "I never cry." she said.

The Doctor grinned. "I won't tell anyone."

The next night, after the Doctor had left for a few hours, Jessie stood by the window, thinking. She felt alone. More alone than ever. She realised that was all she ever felt. A welcoming noise filled her ears. The TARDIS had returned. Suddenly she didn't feel alone. She had a friend. A friend who was going to take her to see the universe. She grabbed a pair of jeans, pulled them on and then pulled on a t-shirt and jacket. Then she collected her suitcase and ran down the stairs. The doors of the TARDIS were still closed and so she knocked excitedly. The Doctor looked out. "Whoa. What've you got in there?" he asked, indicating the suitcase, "An elephant? Come on, get inside."

Jessie ran in, the TARDIS feeling like home. She gazed around at the gigantic room and put her suitcase down. "Where are we going?" she asked, as the Doctor pulled a lever. "I've just got a call from someone you might have heard of in Egypt." the Doctor replied.

"Who?"

"Tutankhamen."

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked up. "What about those windows in space…have they closed?" asked Jessie.

"Yes, yes course they did." the Doctor said, not wanting to say what was in his head. That the windows to the Keroslate's planet were closed…but whoever had made the windows hadn't closed them…

He pulled a lever and the TARDIS went off, a new companion inside.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Five years later in Oakwood, after the Doctor and Jessie had left, time went wrong. Every event from when the Doctor and Jessie had met until when they had left, repeated. So when the double of the Doctor and Jessie left, it meant that they could be anywhere. So the two times could cross, the real Doctor and Jessie and the double of them, some time in the universe. And if time crossed…all of them would die…

And it was all down to the mirrors. The windows hadn't closed to whoever made them and Jessie was connected. Because when she was four she had looked into a mirror and something was now watching her…repeating everything she did with the Doctor…risking her life so one day…the Doctor and Jessie would die…


End file.
